Fang's Birthday
by RoxanneRedfern
Summary: It's Fang's Birthday! What surprise has Max planned for him? Read on to find out. R&R Plz. No Flames! But constructive criticism appreciated. Two- shot! : LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write this because I've actually been wanted to write a maximum ride fanfic for a long time….. Enjoy? I guess….. I mean this is my first lemon so wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: All of Maximum ride cast belong to James Patterson and he is the rightful owner to all of them.**

Max POV:

I looked at myself in the long floor length mirror pirouetting from side to side and checking my reflection.

It was Fang's birthday and I wanted to make it extra special for him so I had booked a hotel suite and bought champagne and chocolates not to mention having spent an entire day with Nudge going through various malls looking at lingerie's and sluttish stuff.

Talk about nightmare….

I'd spent 4 hours getting ready, shaving (Ella said boys prefer shaved) everywhere and yes by everywhere I mean everywhere.

I took a long hot shower to ease my anxiousness not because it was my first time doing it with Fang or anything but I want it to be perfect.

Then I blow-dried my hair and softly curled the ends. Overtime my hair had grown longer and now it reached my waist.

After I finished pampering myself up I put on the outfit from Hell.

Turning around I looked in the mirror pirouetting from side to side.

At the moment I was wearing a black and red vintage lace, push - up bra which perfectly accentuated my generous C cups (not bragging or anything) with a sheer lace black thong and a black fishnet garter belt.

To top it all off I was wearing long knee-length stiletto heeled boots. My face wasn't any better; I had deep red lipstick with black eye shadow- adding a smoky look to my face, and red blush on my cheeks.

To put it nicely, I looked like a whore.

The time read 10:30; Fang would be here around 11.

This gave me roughly thirty minutes to make any last adjustments.

I walked around the room randomly straightening things out only to realize that later they would all be messed up again…. If you know what I mean…..

I checked the clock again it read 10:55, Iggy would've bought fang to the hotel by now. So I quickly turned off the lights and went to stand behind the door.

Fang POV:

Birthdays are meant to be fun right? Well whoever said that is an idiot because my birthday was far from fun.

Firstly because Max – my super sexy girlfriend – wouldn't be here for it because she had to go and help Dr. Martinez at the office along with her half sister Ella (Iggy's girlfriend).

Secondly, since Angel and Nudge had gone shopping outside I was stuck with Iggy and Gazzy and let me just say that being around an extremely hormonal blind guy and a very unhygienic kid is not my idea of fun.

I was just lounging on the couch flipping through the random channels, honestly don't they show anything good on TV?

Suddenly Iggy Jumped up from the phone and started yelling, "FANG, Max ran into trouble at the hotel in town! We have to save her!" I got up with out a word and rushed to my room as fast as possible to get changed, I could hear Iggy telling Gazzy to stay home and wait for us to get back; I looked around the room and saw a black button –up dress shirt and some dark-wash jeans. Funny I don't remember keeping them there…..

Whatever, I ran down the stairs where Iggy was waiting for me, we ran out the door.

I spread my wings wide and soared into the air. I could hear Iggy following me from close behind.

Don't worry Max we're coming to save you.

**I changed this chapter a bit guys… sorry….. and I also put up chapter 2! Hopefully you guys won't burn me alive if you do well….. I guess it's a good thing I planned my funeral ahead of time.**

**Merry X'mas!**

**Xoxo, Roxy Red**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Hey guys! You probably want to kill me, and I don't blame you. Honestly I'd already written half of this by Christmas and it was actually meant to be a valentine's day present…. But I guess that didn't happen. Sorry! I've been so busy with school and plus my exams are in a week so I've been pretty busy. But I finished this, and I'm sorry forgiving it to u so late :'( Hope you enjoy!**

**PS. This is only gonna be a two-shot.**

Fang:

We landed outside at the main entrance of the Hotel. I could see limo's and a bunch of chauffeurs offering to park the cars. There was a rich man waving a wad of cash in front of the bell-boy's face. Poor guy, he probably hates that shit where everyone thinks their better then you, hell if that were me (not that it ever will be) I would socked the bastard in his good-for-nothing faggy face.

I quickly turned my attention back to the crisis at hand. We ran into the hotel, and I was not surprised, the inside was even better then the outside. Once again I was snapped out of my thoughts as Iggy shouted,

"Fang, Max is being held Captive on the 30th Floor! In room 3001! You go get gher while I distract the bad guys who will undoubtedly come and attack us once they realize that we found them."

Without further ado, I ran to the nearest elevator and pressed the button.

I would let nothing happen to my Maxie.

Max:

My phone rang and I quickly answered it to see that it was Iggy.

"Max", he said "Fang is on his way up!"

"Thanks Igg, you can go home now." I replied.

Just on time I heard footsteps down the hall coming up to my room.

I stashed my cell phone in the closet and hid behind in the shadows once again, right on time the door opened and in stepped Fang wearing the clothes I had secretly left out for him. I stepped out from behind and nudged the door closed with my heel as Fang turned around I stepped behind him and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who" I whispered seductively blowing in his ear.

I felt him reach to take my hands off as he turned around.

Fang:

The minute I felt the elevator doors open I bolted out the doorway and down the hall.

Soon I came upon 3001. Without wasting any time I opened the door (which for some completely inane reason was left unlocked) and stepped in. I heard the door softly shut behind me and just as I turned around to face my opponent I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes. Then a whisper in my ear which immediately caused me to get hard…

"Guess who", I could tell that voice anywhere- it was Max's.

Slowly I took her hands off my eyes and turned around.

My eyes bugged out of my head and my arousal was made even more prominent when I took in the sight in front of me. It was Max wearing a very slutty very skimpy outfit which made me want to take her like an animal. She looked hot and I could tell that this was something special. Max would never wear something like this.

She saw me looking and asked in a sultry voice, "Happy birthday Fang, you like?"

"I love." I answered.

Then I couldn't control myself any longer and shoved her against the wall and started kissing her. She hoisted her legs onto my waist and held them there as my arms went under her ass, I gave it a little squeeze. She yelped which provided me the perfect opportunity to slip my tongue between her lips. Instantly she moaned and gripped my hair tighter, I didn't mind…. It felt good and frankly I was way too horny too care.

All of a sudden she stopped kissing me and pushed me off her.

"What the He-," I broke off as she pushed me back into the soft plush sofa seat.

"Enjoy the show." She murmured.

I was about to ask her what she was talking about when she got down on her knees and started crawling towards me with her ass up in the air and her bent form gave me the perfect view of her spectacular cleavage. She slinked up in front of me and started dancing.

"Shit…." I dragged the word out. It took all my restraint not to take her right on the floor. She was slowly swaying her hips while turning around running her hand down the valley of her breasts and all the way to her pussy. Suddenly she stopped bent at the knees as she sharply smacked the tops of her thighs. Fuck fuck fuck…. You can do it Fang …..breathe in.

Max crawled up to me and sat in my lap and started grinding her hips against mine we both moaned at the friction. I gripped her hips and brought them closer to mine. She pressed her lips to mine all of a sudden. That was the last straw.

I growled, "Enough play!" As I hoisted her up and brought her to the bed I dropped her down on it. I was not going to be gentle.

Max:

After I finished my little "Dance" Fang was beyond aroused. He picked me up growling all the while and dropped me on the bed. Suddenly he gave me a feral smile as he bent down to attack.

He started by kissing me on the mouth immediately my hands went to his hair as our tongues battled for dominance. Then he moved is lips down sucking on my neck and leaving marks as he went further down. When he reached my breasts he kissed on my nipples on the fabric. I moaned and thrust my chest up.

"Mmph please Fang…..oh….."

Slowly he unhooked the back of my bra and flung it away. Then he slowly but sensually ran his tongue around my nipple. I felt a shudder rack my body and my lower regions were starting to get wet. While he gently sucked on my right nipple his left hand went to my left nipple where he paid equal attention by tugging and squeezing on it.

Suddenly he stopped and reached back to pull his shirt up, when he had discarded it on the floor I couldn't help but admire the way his muscles rippled as he moved and how his perfectly tanned chiseled chest flexed. Slowly my eyes raked down his 6-pack and I couldn't help but lick my lips.

"Admiring the goods? Be careful you might catch flies." He smiled that crooked smirk which would make any girl drop her panties in a second, myself included obviously.

Instead however, I tried to brush it off by teasing him, "Eh…it's OK…. I've seen better..."

Fang growled and laid on top of me again as he started kissing me roughly. I wasn't arguing. Then he started kissing down my jaw , to my neck where I shifted my head to give him better access….down…down, down he went until he reached the top of my skimpy underwear.

"Well, well what have we got here, certainly looks very nice…. But I think it would look better off wouldn't you agree?"

I nodded my head eagerly as he chuckled and hooked his fingers of the sides of my thong … slowly pulling it down. Fucker. He knew what he was doing to me. As soon as they were off my legs he kissed my navel and then took his pointer and ring finger to push my slick folds aside.

"So wet for me baby. Such a naughty girl….. ."

Then using his free middle finger he started to press my clitoris, I moaned…. It felt sooo good…. Then he bent his lead down and slowly licked down my slit. I could feel the shudder rack through my body, when he pressed on my g-spot I gave a short yelp and felt him grin on my pussy. The he flicked my bud and sucked on it as his fingers kept on running down my folds and my clit.

I could feel my climax building up and as he gave my bud one last squeeze I came. He licked all my juices up moaning to himself all the while savoring the taste and then came back up to kiss me. I kissed him back until I realized that he needed to pay for teasing me like that so I flipped him over and gave him my best devil smile as I started kissing him….

Fang:

The minute she gave me that smile which could send even Lucifer crawling back into the deepest pits of Hell, I knew that I was in for it.

She started by kissing me and then slowly nipping down my jaw…to my neck and even further down.

When she reached my jeans she slowly unbuckled them and pulled them down my legs. I wasn't worried about my shoes since they had fallen off sometime before. Suddenly she gave a small tantalizing lick to my head. Instinctively my hips bucked up of their own accord. Max placed both her hands on my thighs to keep them in place, most girls wouldn't be able to but considering the fact that we had super human strength….

Then she slowly ran her tongue up the side of my shaft and when she reached the top… "HOLY SHIT" she'd taken me all the way in and now she was bobbing her head up and down making sure to reach every single corner of my dick. I harshly gripped her hair.. I could feel that I was nearly there… jesus I felt like a frickin virgin… who comes so quick?

But I wasn't going to let that happen, so I snarled and flipped her over and harshly slammed into her. We both moaned at the instant contact. Slowly I started thrusting in and out of her, gradually increasing my tempo.

Max:

"FUCK YES!"

Oh god, I felt great. Fang was thrusting his hips into mine, I could feel his length hitting me in all the right spots.

The people in the rooms next to us probably thought someone was being murdered judging by the sounds we made. Yes I was a screamer, got a problem?

I watched as Fang's hair fell into his face and I gripped the back of his head and started kissing him. He responded by thrusting even harder and faster.

"YES! YES! Oh fang please…" my moans were becoming less and less coherent as I felt my release building up. And apparently Fang noticed too.

"That's right babe, come for me." And that was my undoing. He came only a few seconds later.

We lied on the bed, me with my head on his chest and him running his hands through my hair. I leaned up and kissed him.

"Happy Birthday Fang."

Right well, that's that. Hope you guys liked it! I'm planning on a new twilight story and I've already started preparing for it and everything. I'll probably work on it this summer so yeah. Bye guys!

Xoxo

Roxy red


End file.
